FANFIC NUMERO 2 DE BLEACH
by l.otakuworld
Summary: ya saben, no soy buena para los titulos, simplemente. disfrutenlo...continuacion de mi primer fic de Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Las estrellas cintilieaban iluminando el cielo de una fresca noche de verano,el calor habia dado tregua despues de unos dias de tormenta y se respiraba un aroma seductor que anunciaba ya el final de temporada y daria pronto inicio las clases trayendo consigo el otoño, una pareja contemplaba el firmamento en una terraza de una de las tantas casas de la ciudad, estaban abrazados como no queriendo nunca separarse, pareciera que todo estaba de acuerdo a su felicidad, el aire, las estrellas, la luna, todo era escenario perfecto y en sincronia con lo pleno que era el sentimiento en ambos, al tenerse uno al otro.

Habían tenido la cita perfecta, habian disfrutado de una tarde en el arcade retandose continuamente, el chico habia ganado un conejito de felpa para ella, lo que le trajo el reconocimiento de su dama con multiples besos,posteriormente, el cine, habia sido un lugar perfecto para demostrarse su amor en donde nadie los oyera y a la vez deseando ser descubiertos para aumentar asi la emocion, la cena que corono una tarde magica, habia sido de lo mas suculenta ya que el compartirla con la persona amada la hacia mas deliciosa y al llegar a casa y encontrar una nota diciendo que la familia habia ido al festival de la ciudad, les dejaba unas horas en santa paz para disfrutarla juntos, asi que el chico habia propuesto subir al techo, contemplar las estrellas y mas tarde los fuegos artificiales, cosa que su novia acepto de buen grado y era donde se encontraban en ese momento, apoyaba su cuerpo delicadamente sobre ella y la besaba una y otra vez, mientras era recompensado por un cumulo de caricias recorriendo todo su cuerpo,el estar enamorado y mas el ser correspondido era lo mas increible que le hubiese sucedido, aun mas que ser, un shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo solo tenia ojos para su novia, habia pasado de ser su amiga, su compañera de peleas a convertirse en el amor de su vida, al regreso de la sociedad de almas, a donde había ido a buscarla, y en donde había estado a punto de perderla por otro chico, le habian hecho pensar dedicadamente en la cita perfecta y asi regresar a la escuela siendo ya una pareja estable.

Rukia conocia desde hace mucho sus sentimientos por Ichigo, pero a sabiendas de que su amiga Inoue sentia lo mismo por el, y al mirar siempre la preocupacion de este por la joven, decidio guardarse lo que sentia y solo trataba de mirarlo como un buen amigo, y al confesarle su amiga Orihime que ese verano le declararia su amor, se convencio a si misma que habia perdido toda esperanza con Ichigo y decidio regresar a su mundo en donde se reencontro con Ashido,el shinigami que habia estado en hueco mundo,el cual le declarase su amor en su momento ,pero ella aun pensaba en su amigo y le habia pedido tiempo para olvidarse de el, cosa que no sucedio, al presentarse Ichigo en la sociedad de almas para hacerla volver a su lado como su pareja y ahora se encontraba en brazos del chico que amaba, y deseando no volver a separarse de el, nunca mas en la vida.

-dime-dijo el chico besandola-que te parecio la cita

-le pondremos un + 10, fue mas que perfecta-contesto la joven sonriendo satisfecha

-lo sabia,soy un experto en ellas-

-cuantas citas has tenido?-pregunto Rukia incorporandose

-e..-dijo el joven nervioso-ninguna!solo bromeaba

-no me mientas!-mirandolo furiosa -con cuantas chicas has salido?

-con ninguna! de veras!-la cara del joven notaba que era peligroso hacer enojar a su novia, conocia de sobra sus golpes-solo queria hacerte enojar

Ella lo miraba fijamente con cara de sospecha, y suspirando le contesto:

-esta bien, te creo

-tu siempre has estado a mi lado!

-pero las mujeres te siguen!

-y todas me han dicho siempre si tu y yo eramos algo, creo que todos sabian lo que sentiamos menos nosotros

-si.-dijo ella pensativa-que raro

-pero me alegra haberlo descubierto-contesto sinceramente Ichigo-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

-y tu en la mia-sonrio la chica besandolo intensamente, mientras el joven la recostaba dulcemente sobre el techo, recorriendo su boca una y otra vez, era sumamente delicioso,su deseo comenzo a despertar y acariciaba lentamente los muslos de su chica, que entre dulces gemidos le decia

-que haces?

-te recuerdo que aun no lo hacemos en este mundo-le contestaba mientras besaba su cuello-soy totalmente virgen de ti

-creo que debemos remediar eso-le decia Rukia incitandolo, metiendo las manos dentro de su camisa, acariciandolo dulcemente

-de verdad? Dime preciosa shinigami, te han hecho el amor en un techo bajo las estrellas?

-no-entre besos le contestaba-solo tu, en casa de mi hermano

-eso suena genial-mientras comenzaba abriendo los botones de la blusa de su novia, estremeciendola-creo que deberia mostrarte como se hace-mientras iba subiendo por sus muslos hasta su intimidad sintiendo la excitacion de su chica

Ichigo comenzaba a descender por el abdomen besandolo, cuando una voz de mando conocida y una mano de hierro le detuvieron su andar en seco

-que demonios piensas que haces Ichigo Kurosaki

Ambos chicos reaccionaron instantaneamente separandose ya que la voz no era otra mas que la del capitan Byakuya, voltearon asustados y miraron a Renji riendose de buena gana

- Los asuste! par de tontos!

-Renji-gritaron los dos furiosos mientras Ichigo con un golpe retiraba la mano de su amigo que aun tenia sobre la suya,Abarai se dolio enseguida del golpe tomandose la mano con la izquierda

-Renji..-se disculpo viendolo dolerse-yo...lo lamento, no quise lastimarte

-no me jodas! acaso crees que esos golpecitos de niñita me dañarían?

En seguida aparecieron, Ikaku,Ayasegawa, la teniente Matsumoto y el capitan Hitsugaya detras de Renji

-Toushiro-dijo Ichigo mirandolos

-que acaso eres lento?-dijo el chico con una pequeña vena a punto de explotar en su frente-es Capitan Hitsugaya!

-Capitan! -dijo Rukia levantandose rapidamente-que sucede!

-venimos en una misión, por petición del Capitan Byakuya

-Nii-sama?-la chica lucia preocupada-que le sucedio?

-a el nada, es a su teniente, Abarai Renji

Los dos chicos voltearon a mirarlo mientras el susodicho volteaba la mirada molesto

-aah joder! Que me ven?acaso tengo monos en la cara?-replico molesto

-que pasa contigo?-pregunto la joven

-nada, hombre! Que todo se lo toman muy a pecho

-no salgas con bravuconadas-dijo Ikkaku-que se lo han estado a punto de cargar como por cuatro veces

-quee?-dijo Ichigo-

-el teniente Abarai-continuo Hitsugaya-ha sido victima de cuatro fallidos atentados,ya que alguien desea acabar con su vida

Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron preocupados,su amigo habia estado a punto de morir? Y ellos sin saber nada!

-pero porque demonios no pediste nuestra ayuda pedazo de idiota?-grito Ichigo molesto-hubiesemos ido a ayudarte

-menuda ayuda la tuya-dijo el teniente burlon-como si hicieras mucho, solo eres un shinigami sustituto con muchisima suerte

-que te ha salvado el trasero infinidad de veces-le recordo su amigo

-insisto en el asunto de la suerte-

-el Capitan Kuchiki a pedido que el teniente sea escoltado a este lugar mientras se esclarece la identidad de los agresores que desean acabar con su vida

-pero porque vinieron todos?-a Rukia le extrañaba el excesivo grupo, tenia que ser un problema mas grave de lo que se decia,miro a su amigo y se acerco a el

-que te sucedio en el brazo?-

Renji la miro y trato de esconderlo un poco

-no es nada, es solo una vieja herida

-el teniente Abarai, esta seriamente lastimado-recalco Hitsugaya-su brazo derecho no responde mas que el 50 %

Sus amigos le miraron asustados, Renji no era de los que se dolian de las heridas de guerra y acababan de ver que su brazo le dolia seriamente

-Renji..-dijo con preocupacion Ichigo

-no es verdad-volteando la mirada su amigo

-ah que necio eres-dijo la teniente Matsumoto-el caso es que el. Capitan Byakuya esta ocupandose de todo personalmente y le pidio a mi Capitan que cuidase de Renji y nosotros vinimos con el

-no es porque nos interese Abarai-quiso aclarara Ikaku-el nos cae bastante mal

-aah-replico enojado Renji-como si tu me cayeras de lujo!

Era obvio que ambos mentian, se habian vuelto bastante buenos amigos,Ayasegawa tomo la palabra:

-las heridas de nuestro amigo no son nada bonitas a decir verdad,son bastante desagradables!

-como es que te has dejado lastimar? Pense que eras bueno peleando!-dijo Ichigo molesto

-soy uno de los mejores so tonto! Zabimaru es una de las Zampakuto mas poderosas! Es solo...

-que no pelean de manera normal, -interrumpio la palabra el capitan-el teniente a sido lastimado con una especie de magia muy poderosa

-conjuros?-pregunto Rukia

-asi es, y no tenemos idea de cuando o donde sobrevendra el proximo ataque,todo comenzo hace 6 dias,estaba reunido el sexto escuadron y el primer ataque fue directo hacia un cobertizo en donde estaban concentradas las fuerzas del Capitan Byakuya, este exploto en mil pedazos y pensamos que quizas hubiese sido un ataque en contra del lider del escuadron, el segundo fue en una mision, el hollow contra el que peleaba Renji exploto sin previo aviso si que nadie lo hubiese atacado , lo que comenzo a levantar sospechas, la tercera ocasion,el teniente se encontraba con su escuadrón y su capitán sintió un extraño reiatsu, aunque debo acentuar que solo el a sido capaz de detectarlo, y enseguida, dos hombres que estaban cerca de Renji explotaron calcinados,al parecer, el asesino habia estado mejorando ya su conjuro y cada vez era mas certero

-y Nii-sama-pregunto Rukia-vio al atacante?

-no, su reiatsu solo se detecta segundos antes de atacar-dijo Matsumoto

-la ultima vez que ataco-continuo el capitan- fue cuando Renji se encontraba con Byakuya esperando ordenes,su capitan estaba a punto de mandarlo lejos del Sereiteii cuando sintio de nuevo ese reiatsu

-mi capitan-continuo Renji-solo me miro,bastante asustado advirtiendome del peligro pero no pudo hacer nada y.-subiendo su manga derecha-parte de mi brazo exploto..

Sus amigos miraron asustados la terrible herida ,tenia parte del brazo derecho totalmente destrozado, se miraba la piel viva en una amplia zona rojiza, era en verdad una herida terrible y extremadamente dolorosa

-Renji-dijo temblando Rukia-

-no es tan malo como parece-le sonrio el joven consolandola

-porque no te ha curado el 4 escuadron?joder!eso luce terrible!-grito Ichigo sintiendose furioso

-porque no han podido, tio! Acaso crees que me gusta verlo asi?

-no han podido hacer nada-dijo Ayasegawa-es un conjuro de magia muy poderosa y el capitan Kuchiki a pedido que traigamos al teniente aqui por si Inoue pueda curarle o Urahara san sea capaz de hacer algo

-pero, ya que te habían lastimado el brazo, ¿por qué no explotaste por completo?-pregunto Kurosaki

-joder idiota!-grito Renji escandalizado-gracias por los animos!-

-eh! si ya te tenian en la mira! debieron terminar el trabajito-

-la cuestion es -contesto Hitsugaya -que el reiatsu de Byakuya evito el golpe, solo el, Matsumoto y las capitanas, han podido sentirlo

Los chicos miraron a la joven que saludaba con el simbolo de amor y paz

-asi es! Y por eso estamos aqui

-pero, tienen una idea de quien este detras de esto?

-ni una sola,asi que estaremos en este mundo hasta que el criminal haya sido capturado

-sera mejor llevarte con Inoue-dijo Rukia a su amigo-esperemos que pueda ayudarte

-Kurosaki-alzo la voz Hitsugaya-creo que Renji debe quedarse contigo

-pero, yo no se sentir el reiatsu de su oponente

-pero Kuchiki si, las mujeres han sido las que hasta hoy, son mas sensibles a ello, y estara mas seguro contigo

-vale-respondio el joven- y ustedes?

-nos valdremos de la hospitalidad de Inoue, nos quedaremos ahí, sera mejor mezclarnos con la gente y mañana iremos al colegio todos

-eh! no quisiera que este explotara frente a mis amigos-bromeo el pelinaranja

-imbecil!I-contesto furioso Renji

-Ichigo-alzo la voz su novia-no hagas esas bromas estupidas

El chico la miro, se veia realmente preocupada, bajo la mirada y se disculpo

-tienes razon, lo lamento

-aah olvidalo-dijo Renji restandole importancia-ya se como eres de delicado!

-vayamos entonces donde Inoue-mando Hitsugaya- es mejor darse prisa, esperemos que el agresor no nos haya seguido hasta aqui.

Inoue se asusto al principio con la terrible herida del teniente, sabia de sobra que tenia que ser curado en el momento, asi que comenzo a hacerlo convocando sus poderes, pero aunque puso todo de su parte, la herida no mejoraba, Renji se notaba muy palido, aunque no lo dijera, se veia que estaba sufriendo demasiado, sus amigos lo miraban preocupados , ¿hasta donde la fuerza del teniente podria soportar tal herida?, sabian que era un gran guerrero, pero todos tenia un limite.

Inoue se dio por vencida al sentir que le abandonaban las fuerzas,rompio su conjuro y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, siendo sostenida por Ichigo

-Inoue, estas bien?

-Kurosaki-kun...dijo sonrojandose al sentirse en sus brazos-estoy bien...lo lamento, dame unos segundos para descansar y continuo...

-no-dijo Renji bajando su manga-si el 6 escuadron no pudo hacer nada, tu tampoco lo haras

-Urahara esta enterado de esto-hablo el joven capitan-manana dijo que podria tener algo para ayudarte, te dio algo para el dolor es mejor que lo tomes y que descanses

-sera mejor llevarlo a casa-dijo Rukia levantandose e Ichigo la imito, Inoue lo miro con sus grandes ojos enamorados, aun sentia algo muy fuerte por el chico, el teniente se levanto y con cara de molestia dijo:

-odio sentirme vigilado por todos

-deja de quejarte,hombre!-le repelo Ikaku- si lo que menos queremos es llorar tu muerte, tu tranquilo que aun queremos Renji para rato

-eso sin duda-sonrio Ichigo-no seria nada divertido si no te tenemos entre nosotros para molestarte

-anda-se acerco Rukia a su amigo-es tarde y mañana hay escuela

-eso duele mas que la herida!-contesto con cara de fastidio

Inoue-dijo Ichigo cuando los demas salieron del cuarto-necesito que hables con Ishida y Sado, debemos extremar precauciones con Renji en la escuela

-descuida-asintio ella-les pondre al tanto de esto

-te lo agradezco-y estaba por salir cuando la chica le hablo

-Kurosaki-kun

-dime-contesto volteando-

-ten cuidado..

-de que?

-bueno...si el esta ahí...tu podrias salir lastimado tambien...

-eso es lo de menos, Renji es mi mejor amigo y yo siempre cuidare de ustedes

-Kurosaki-kun-dijo la joven en suave tono

-Ichigo-se oyo la voz de Rukia desde fuera llamarlo

-voy-grito este-hasta mañana Inoue y gracias por hospedar a los demas!

La joven lo miro irse y un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella


	2. Chapter 2

En casa de la familia Kurosaki y gracias al gigai que Urahara siempre proporcionaba, Renji fue aceptado como un amigo de Ichigo que venia de intercambio y que se hospedaria unos dias en su casa, aunque el padre de Ichigo jamas ponia pretextos en abrir su hogar para los extraños amigos de su hijo y las mas raras explicaciones dadas, el recibia siempre a todos de buen grado, Renji dormiria en la misma habitacion que su amigo

-duerme en la cama-lo invito su amigo-yo lo hare en el suelo

-no,olvidalo, prefiero estar abajo,estoy acostumbrado

-tomaste el medicamento?-pregunto Rukia que se encontraba con ellos

-si, aun con este gigai, el jodido dolor no se va

-descuida, Urahara encontrara algo para sanarte

-sera mejor que descanses-dijo la joven retirandose-los vere mañana

-espera, te acompaño-contesto Ichigo yendo tras ella

-hey,oigan-dijo su amigo haciendolos voltear-lamento la interrupcion de hace rato, y mas el susto que les hice pasar

-descuida-contesto su amigo-ya me vengare de ti cuando estes mejor! Ahora regreso-y cerro la puerta de su habitacion

Rukia se veia muy triste mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Ichigo la abrazo consolandola

-hey...el se pondra bien

-Renji es...mi mejor amigo, crecimos juntos en el rikongai,y es como mi hermano mayor

-lo se-besando su frente-se que es importante para ti y tambien lo es para mi,estoy seguro que Byakuya resolvera esto y Renji estara fuera de peligro

Su novia lo abrazo, mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos,no le gustaba verla preocupada,tomo su rostro y beso sus labios con ternura

-te amo-le dijo tiernamente

-y yo a ti-contesto mirándolo- te vere mañana

-aun tenemos algo pendiente-le recordo el

-lo se y pienso cumplirlo-sonriendo la joven entro a su habitacion dejando a su novio mirandola con amor y pensando, que era la chica mas bella que habia visto.

De vuelta en su cuarto, Ichigo miro a Renji prepararse para dormir,le habia prestado una camiseta para que durmiese mas a gusto

-acaso no tienes una de Metalica?-

-lo lamento amigo, solo esa de Linkin Park, como es que conoces tu a Metalica?

-conozco de buena musica, por eso te pido una de elllos, no de estos! aah pero tu has de pensar que son la ley

Ichigo sonrio pero miraba preocupado el brazo vendado de su amigo, este le devolvio la mirada

-que me ves?

-nada

-pues deja de hacerlo que me pones nervioso! Ademas tu novia esta en el cuarto de a lado

-que idioteces dices-le grito su amigo molesto-ni en un millon de años!yo no le hago a eso!

-se que soy atractivo pero estoy muy fuera de tu alcance-dijo burlandose su amigo acostandose-

-ja...sueñas!I-le contesto Ichigo yendo a su cama-dime,estas comodo?

-muy comodo-

-si necesitas algo o te duele..

-como jodes,tio! Ya acuestate, estoy bien-

-ok, ok-dijo su amigo obedeciendole

-dime...como van las cosas con Rukia-pregunto Abarai con los ojos cerrados

-mejor que genial-le contesto Kurosaki-la amo demasiado

-y ella a ti, me consta, no le hagas una mala pasada

-a que viene eso?-pregunto su amigo-

-por Inoue, se ve que aun te sueña

-pero yo a ella no

-con tal que lo sepa, todos felices-recalco el teniente

-creo que se imagina lo que siento por Rukia,si no es asi, lo siento por ella

Renji se rio de buena gana

-que con el tio que se trae a dos bellezas muertas por el y todavia se hace el guapo! eso es la suerte de los feos-

-jodete-dijo sonriendo Ichigo-era bueno oir a su amigo bromear como si nada,siempre habia admirado esa forma de ser de Renji,todo lo veia de una forma optimista,era en verdad un gran compañero

-Renji-le hablo

-Renji no esta-le contesto el teniente somnoliento-que esta cosa que le dio Urahara es fuerte y lo esta durmiendo

-entonces duerme

-ahora ya me diste curiosidad, habla o no podre dormir!

-quien piensas que desea acabar contigo?

Renji suspiro,y abrio los ojos

-no tengo ni la mas remota idea-dijo honestamente-pero imagino que he de tener muchos enemigos sin saberlo,ademas,de los que desean mi puesto de teniente

-aaah no lo creo! quien desea estar a lado de Byakuya

-no creas, el Capitan es uno de los mas respetados y muchos desean pertenecer a este escuadron

-lo dices en serio?-pregunto incredulo

-si, asi que mi grado de vice capitan es uno de los mas codiciados por los nuevos cadetes que egresan de la academia,si yo muriese, el escogeria o al tercero al mando o a un nuevo teniente

-no creo que Byakuya se conforme con reemplazarte asi de facil

-el capitan prefirio alejarme del problema que dejarme encargarme de el

-creo que solo quiere protegerte-le regaño Ichigo, mirando atentamente las líneas de su techo-deberias estar agradecido

Abarai lo miro,se incorporo un poco y le pregunto directamente

-tu estarias agradecido de que te escondan y de no tener una jodida idea de quien es tu enemigo?

El joven guardo silencio y bajo la mirada,tenia razon, el tampoco era de los que les gustaba que los cuidasen y sentirse inutil mientras los demas peleaban

-eso pense-contesto Renji a la actitud de su amigo recostandose de nuevo-pues asi me siento yo

-pues no dejare que te suceda nada,en primera porque eres mi amigo y en segunda porque Rukia esta muy preocupada por ti

-nos criamos juntos

-por eso, no dejare que nada te pase,eres muy importante para ella y tambien lo eres para mi

-te repito que estoy muy lejos de tus posibilidades-dijo sonriendo el teniente-desiste de eso, hombre!

-vete al aberno-le contesto Ichigo cerrando los ojos-y duermete ya que mañana hay escuela

-si dejaras de hacerme preguntitas hace mucho que ya estuviese roncando

-roncas?-le pregunto su amigo preocupado

-yo que se! Nunca me he oido!

A la manana siguiente, los tres partieron rumbo a la escuela, Renji llevaba el brazo vendado,se notaba que le molestaba demasiado ya que se veia muy palido pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, Rukia lo miraba con preocupacion a lo que su amigo le contesto

-tu novio es este de aca, no me veas tanto o se puede enojar

-no digas tonterias-dijo la chica sonriendo molesta-ni en tus mejores dias te haria caso!

-tu te lo pierdes!

Ichigo sonrio al oirlos,siempre eran asi, eran como hermanos que peleaban constantemente, al contrario de ellos dos, que se notaba,que habia una quimica muy fuerte entre ambos,de repente se dio cuenta, que ahora eran novios y tomo de la mano a su chica,ella sonriendole le pregunto:

-que haces?

-que ahora eres mi novia y quiero volver a la escuela presumiendolo

-lo dices en serio?-pregunto ella

-muy en serio!-contesto besandola en la mano-quiero presumir que tengo a la chica mas bella de todas

Ella por respuesta, le detuvo para besarlo apasionadamente,Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y la alzo para hacer mas intenso el momento, su amigo volteaba la mirada y decia

-joder chicos! Consiganse un hotel

Y camino dejandolos atras no notando que una persona lo seguia con la mirada.

Llegando al Instituto, estaban ya Ayasegawa,Ikaku,Matsumoto y el capitan Hitsugaya, junto a Sado, Uryo e Inoue quien miro a la pareja entrar de la mano al salon de clases detras del Teniente

-Renji-dijo el joven capitan-como estas hoy?

-con sueño, esa cosa que me dio Urahara, me noqueo y no supe mas de mi

-te ves mas palido que de costumbre-observo Ayasegawa-no luces nada bien

-este Ichigo que no dejaba de platicar anoche! Que acaso pensabas que era una pijamada de niñas o que diablos!

-aah solo te cuidaba hombre!-le reclamo el pelinaranja abrazando a su novia-si dormiste como un bebe y roncabas como leon

-que pasa aqui?-pregunto Uryo con su mirada fija en Rukia y su chico

-que no te lo conto Inoue? Renji esta en lios

-eso si, baka! Yo hablo de ustedes dos

Ambos chicos se sonrieron uno al otro y el joven tomo la palabra

-bueno, de todas formas se tienen que enterar,Rukia y yo somos novios ahora

Orihime al oir esto, se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas y sale corriendo fuera del salon, los demas miran a la chica irse y a Rukia llamar a su amiga

-dejala ir-le dijo su chico

-pero..

-lo tendra que aceptar,le guste o no

En ese momento Uryo golpea la cabeza de su amigo con fuerza mientras los demas los miran sorprendidos

-que poco sensible eres! ella te a amado desde siempre! Que no sabes que todo lo a hecho por ti? Deberias de agradecerselo!

-que jodida mano tan pesada tienes imbecil!-se dolio Ichigo-y eso lo se y se lo agradezco pero amo a Rukia

-no debiste decirselo de esa manera! echandole en cara tu nueva relacion

La chica bajo la mirada tristemente, Renji lo nota y toma a Uryo de la camisera bastante enojado

-y tu pedazo de idiota! Quien demonios eres para juzgar lo que ellos sienten ! Si no puede aceptarlo pues mal por ella! Ademas, es ya una chiquilla grande para defenderse no?

Ichigo prontamente, los separa, no es momento para pelear, y menos entre ellos, Renji necesita de la ayuda de todos.

-eh! Basta... Vamos entrando y ya estamos de bronca! Tranquilos, las cosas son ahora asi y no cambiaran, vale? Y calmemonos que no estamos para escenitas

Uryo se acomoda sus lentes y va a su asiento a tomar su lugar, los demas lo miraron sin decir nada, Renji se notaba de bastante mal humor

-que tio tan desagradable! Que se ve a leguas que le gusta la chica!

-no es verdad!-grito el Quincy sonrojandose

-que mueres por ella!-bromeo Ikaku tratando de picarlo-ya nos lo imaginabamos

Ichigo volteo a buscar a su chica y no noto su presencia saliendo a buscarla,dejando a los demas haciendole bulla a su amigo que no sabia ya como escaparse de las mismas

Rukia habia seguido a 0rihime que se encontraba sollozando en uno de los pasillos, la joven la miro, tomo aire y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se acerco a ella

-Orihime-la llamo

La joven volteo la cara y se limpio las lagrimas

-Kuchiki-san, e...lo lamento, es mi cabeza que

-no es necesaria las excusas-le contesto-yo..lo lamento

-y porque lo lamentas? El te eligio a ti

-si pero...

-aunque hubiese hecho algo como pensaba en el verano, el.. Hubiese pensado en ti, solo me hice ilusiones, la forma como me miraba, la manera en que lucho por mi, el contacto con sus manos...me hicieron pensar cosas equivocadas

Rukia lo escuchaba con un nudo en el estomago

-es solo...que no me explico como me pude haber equivocado, siempre fuimos, diferentes, tu y el siempre discutian, y Kurosaki-kun siempre me trato muy delicadamente, sus palabras, era un caballero, jamas me a lastimado con su rudeza y ustedes...no lo entiendo

La chica del cabello negro solo escuchaba a su amiga,recordando toda su relacion pasada con Ichigo, era verdad, Inoue era tratada siempre con delicadeza mientras ella y el peleaban a cada rato y la veia mas como un compañero de guerra que como una chica, se pregunto si: no se habria equivocado al elegirla?

-cuida de el Kuchiki-san-le dijo su amiga lo que la hizo voltear

-eh? Ah...si.. Claro

-eres una chica muy afortunada, -sonrio Inoue- tambien Renji-san te necesita demasiado

-nos necesita a todos

-pero siempre seras su chica especial,pero no desistire de mis sueños

-como?-pregunto confundida

-que le prometi a mi hermano luchar por lo que amo y eso siempre lo hare, no pienso perderlo-

La joven paso cerca de su amiga y le dijo al oido

-se que mi destino es estar a lado de Kurosaki-kun...y luchare por eso

Y dejando a su amiga confundida se alejo,Rukia no supo que contestarle, estaba diciendole que serian rivales? No queria pelear con ella por algo que sabia ya era suyo, se recargo en el barandal de la escuela y suspiro, sintiendo unos brazos que la rodeaban

-que pasa?

-no es nada-dijo tomando las manos de Ichigo

-no sabes mentir,shinigami

-me amas?- dijo por respuesta recargandose en el

-mas que a mi vida-le contesto besandola dulcemente en su hermoso cabello

-y cuanto es eso?-sonrio la chica

-pues... Cuenta las estrellas del cielo y multiplicalas por 3-

-eso es demasiado!-volteo la chica abrazandolo-yo te amo igual pero multiplicalo por 5

-de verdad? Eso me hace un chico afortunado-le dijo Ichigo quitando el cabello de su rostro-escucha, no se que te dijo Inoue ni me interesa saberlo, solo quiero que sepas, que estoy muy enamorado de ti y que tenerte, ha sido lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida

Rukia sonrio, era justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar,lo beso tiernamente y se escucho el timbre indicando la entrada

-vamos-le dijo su chica suavemente-es hora de ir a clases

-si...-tomando su mano el joven-y espero que pronto se termine este lio con Abarai porque en verdad deseo terminar nuestra cita

-que no la terminamos?-pregunto picaramente ella

-falto la mejor parte-sonrio el chico alzando una ceja-esa noche en el Seireitei me encantaria repetirla

-Ichigo!II-dijo la chica en tono de dulce regaño


	3. Chapter 3

A la hora del receso,salieron todos rumbo al piso superior que era donde siempre se reunian,Renji se veia realmente palido por el dolor, sus amigos lo miraban fijamente

-el efecto del medicamento de Urahara ya paso cierto?-le dijo Hitsugaya

-si capitan-contesto el teniente-tal pareciera que el brazo se partiera en mil pedazos

-deberia verlo Urahara.. -dijo Ichigo-quizas podria darle algun medicamento mas fuerte

-seria buena idea,vayamos a su tienda

Justo en ese momento,Rukia, Orihime y Matsumoto sintieron un extrano reiatsu, en el ambiente e Inoue reacciono inmediatamente convocando sus poderes anteponiendo una barrera en Renji para protegerlo justo a tiempo de que un poderoso conjuro lo golpeara, todos siguieron el lugar de donde venia y alcanzaron a ver una sombra que se alejaba velozmente siendo seguido por Ikkaku,Ayasegawa e Hitsugaya, dejando a Ichigo sorprendido de no haber sentido ese reiatsu,de no ser por Inoue ,Renji hubiese explotado frente a sus ojos

-estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-si...gracias a Orihime

-no tienes que agradecerme nada Abarai-Kun, todos estamos para protegerte

-es sorprendentemente rapido,-observo Rukia-no distingui si era mujer u hombre, o si era un shinigami

-lo se, es un maldito escurridizo-contesto Matsumoto-ahi viene mi capitan

-sin rastro!-dijo el recien llegado-desaparecio, pero ahora sabe que Renji esta aqui y debemos cuidarnos mas,Inoue, -dirigiendose a la chica-tendras que estar cerca de Abarai, fuiste la unica que pudo protegerlo

-lo hare-contesto decidida

-ahora vayamos con Urahara, no hay tiempo que perder, esto se esta volviendo mas peligroso a cada minuto.

Se dirigieron todos hacia la tienda del ex capitan, Kisuke Urahara hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la herida de Renji

-sabes-le dijo el teniente-cuando uno pide ayuda,lo que menos desea es ver esa cara!

-si,lo se pero es bastante fea!esta peor que anoche

-joder,gracias por los animos!

-puedes darle algo mas fuerte?-pidio Rukia

-bueno, no soy doctor pero puedo darle algo con lo que estoy experimentando, es algo fuerte pero te puede servir

-con tal que no me conviertas en un jodido Vizard-bromeo el pelirojo-todo es bienvenido

-auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo!-contesto el ex capitan-pero te dormira unas cuantas horas

-dormir?-dijo Renji asustado

-asi es, sera lo mejor, dado que ya saben que estas aqui, y lo mejor sera que te quedes en mi casa,tengo una habitacion para ti, no sabemos si tu perseguidor vaya ahora contra las personas que te protegen y es mejor mantenerte alejado de gente inocente como la familia de Ichigo, ademas, Yoruichi volvera hoy con noticias de la sociedad de almas y es mejor que estes en un sitio rodeado de mujeres, eres un suertudo amigo!-bromeo el sombrerero

-menuda suerte la mia-contesto el joven tomando la pastilla y yendo hacia una de las habitaciones siendo seguido por Rukia, su amiga en verdad se veia preocupada,Ichigo los siguio con la mirada aunque sabia que su novia lo amaba, aun asi sentia un malestar dentro de el al verlos juntos.

Renji se recosto tratando de no lastimarse mas , su amiga tomo una almohada y la puso para mayor comodidad debajo del brazo herido,Abarai le sonrio y le hizo un gesto cariñoso en la nariz

-gracias pero quita esa cara

-cual cara?-contesto en tono triste

-esa-dijo tomando su rostro-no se te ve nada bonita

-me preocupas..yo..,no pude hacer nada y..-rompiendo a llorar-pudieron matarte-

Renji la abrazo consolandola

-shhh,no llores,no me paso nada,estoy bien, aun tendras Renji para cuidarte por mucho tiempo mas

-lo prometes?-pregunto ella limpiando su cara

-promesa de teniente-le sonrio mirandola-ni aun despues de muerto dejare de cuidarte, aunque es estúpido decirlo! ya que somos shinigamies!

Rukia le sonrio, siempre sabia que podia contar con el, no dejaria que le sucediera nada,Renji se recosto y mirandola le dijo:

-espero que el te trate bien

-Ichigo?-pregunto la joven

-acaso andas con otro? Si es asi dime y me apuntare

-no seas tonto!..el me trata muy bien, lo amo demasiado

-lo se,-dijo su amigo sonriendole-no dejes que nada te haga dudar, de acuerdo? Lucha por el

-a que te refieres?

-tu sabes a que me refiero, tu y yo siempre nos hemos entendido sin necesidad de palabras

-Inoue es una gran amiga-le contesto la joven bajando la mirada

-Ichigo es mi amigo y aun asi sabe lo que siento aun por ti, pero descuida,-prosigio al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica-jamas intentaria nada, no quiero ser la version Twilight de los shinigamies,que por cierto, que mala pelicula es!-

Rukia sonrio, Renji sabia siempre como hacerla reir,el chico bostezo,la medicina estaba haciendole efecto, cerro los ojos aun en contra de su voluntad y se quedo profundamente dormido,Rukia lo miro fijamente , su amigo era muy atractivo,demasiado, su piel contrastaba con su cabello rojo que suelto, era muy hermoso, Renji jamas lo cuidaba demasiado y aun asi, era precioso, ademas de esos tatuajes qiue circulaban todo su cuerpo, y parte de su cara, nadie sabia que significaban pero era el complemento perfecto de Renji, le daba mucha personalidad, y esa gran altura que poseia, mas de una mirada habia hecho voltear en la calle, pero sobre todo por ese cuerpo bien formado que poseia, su amigo era, por mucho, un especimen perfecto de la belleza masculina.

Con sumo cuidado,le quito el cabello de su cara, sonrio al mirarlo dormir sin notar que tenia aun la mano en su rostro cuando Ichigo le hablo detras suyo

-sera mejor tratar de averiguar algo que quedarnos aqui

-si...lo se

-a menos que prefieras quedarte y cuidar de el pero que yo sepa ese trabajo es de Inoue-

Rukia volteo extrañada del tono de voz

-a que viene ese comentario?-pregunto molesta-

-nada..pues es cierto no?, Inoue es la que lo puede cuidar,nuestros poderes no sirven para maldita la cosa-

-y no por eso dejare de hacerlo-le replico Rukia

-tsss-dijo el chico volteando la cara molesto-si...ya lo veo

Rukia se levanto y se dirigio a la salida, en la puerta, se volvio y dijo

-creci con el. Ichigo...siempre a cuidado de mi, aun estando tu...lo he visto sangrar por mi y aun asi... Te amo a ti

Y salio con tristeza,.Kurosaki bajo la mirada, era un imbecil, sabia lo unidos que ambos eran, sabia del amor de su chica por el pero los celos lo dominaban ,miro a Renji sin rencor y prometio, que haria lo que fuera por salvarlo.

En su forma de shinigamies, decidieron cubrir una zona de 1OO mts a la redonda, por si alguna de las mujeres detectaba algo,iban en grupos de dos, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto al sur,Ayasegawa e Ikkaku al este, Uryo y Sado al oeste y Rukia e Ichigo al norte,el punto centro era la tienda de Urahara, en donde Abarai dormia mientras el ex capitan trabajaba en algun remedio para curar el brazo del teniente, Ichigo miraba de reojo a su novia no decidiendose a hablar, y ella solo veia el horizonte sin hacer el menor caso,armandose de valor, se acerco a ella

-Emm...yo...lo lamento

-porque lo lamentas-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-por sentirme celoso de el-confeso honestamente bajando la mirada-lo se soy un imbecil pero estaba celoso de RENJI

-eso si que me hace gracia!como si me hubiese metido a tu cama solo de broma.

-ya lo se, mujer! En verdad que lo lamento!es solo que..todo esto de nosotros aun es nuevo para mi.

-si quieres nos olvidamos de esto y volvemos como compañeros de pelea!-contesto molesta aun sin mirarlo, las dudas de Ichigo la enfurecían

El joven se acerco mas tomo su rostro,y sonriendo le dijo:

-por eso mismo me enamore de ti, por ser como una fiera indomable, además de tu belleza y tu temple, me hicieron amarte tanto como te amo..y perderte, seria la cosa mas estúpida que pudiera yo hacer, Rukia..lo que no puedo aun controlar..es sentir celos por cualquier persona que me arrebate tu atencion

-pero no mi cariño-corrigio ella tomando sus manos-Renji es como un hermano para mi!

-lo se y me disculpo por ser un imbecil, es solo, que te amo y no deseo perderte,tarde tanto en entender que esto que sentia por ti era amor, que no deseo que se vaya jamas de mi vida,quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado

-no me perderas,Ichigo,debes confiar en mi

-te lo prometo-acercandose mas a ella,hablandole con dulzura y mirando sus ojos-me disculpas?

La joven sonrie y asiente antes de besarlo lentamente, de pronto, siente la presencia de alguien que los observa

-es el!-dice Rukia alejandose de Ichigo y poniendose en guardia

El joven voltea hacia donde su chica le indica y a lo lejos mira una delicada figura que los mira detenidamente

-pero si es solo una chica!-dice con sorpresa Kurosaki,en el preciso momento que su novia contraresta un ataque lanzado hacia el, con uno de sus conjuros,una terrible lllamarada azul pasa delante de sus ojos cegandole por instantes

-joder!pero que diablos!-exclama tirando su Zampakuto y tallando fuertemente sus ojos tratando de recuperar la vision-Rukia!-grita desesperado y mas al sentir que lo sacan de la linea de pelea

-quedate atras!

-pero que diablos me hizo!no puedo ver nada!-abre los ojos y solo logra distinguir sombras muy difusas.

-es un hechizo aturdidor!ya se te pasara en algunos segundos!

-en donde esta?-pregunta furioso

-Yoruichi esta enfrentandola!pero necesito que te quedes aqui!ire a apoyarla!

En ese instante se escucha un estruendo y al no tener vision de lo que ocurre,Ichigo trata de agudizar sus restantes sentidos

-que increible!-escucha hablar a Rukia con voz admirada

-que sucedio?

-pareciera...como si liberase una Zampacuto,el poder era muy destructivo,mas, solo fue un hechizo,como un Hadou...pero que demonios es esta chica?

-y Yoruichi?

-ella esta bien,alla viene junto a El Capitan Hitsugaya, anda, volvamos donde Urahara

-menuda mierda me ha hecho!no veo ni mas alla de mis narices!

-Inoue te curara,ven apoyate en mi

Y tomando la cintura de Ichigo,lo guió de nuevo hacia los restantes, seguidos de la bella Yoruichi.

En casa de Kisuke,Inoue,sumamente preocupada,realiza su labor de sanacion con Ichigo el cual al recuperar de nuevo la vista,lo primero que ve, es la hermosa cara de la chica que le sonrie con dulzura este le devuelve la sonrisa con las respectivas gracias lo que hace sonrojar a la chica.

-ejem-interrumpe Uryo quien estaba con ellos-saben,no estan solos!

-eso lo se!-dice Ichigo incorporandose-en donde esta Rukia?

-Kuchiki-san-le contesta Orihime-esta reunida con los demas en la habitacion contigua, Yoruichi san, creo,trae noticias de la sociedad de almas,y Kurosaki-Kun, creo que Renji, no se ve nada bien

-joder!-exclama Ichigo levantandose de golpe-maldito tiempo perdido!

-eso te pasa por ser tan tonto y haber bajado tu guardia-comenta el Quincy molesto

-eh tio!si no tienes idea de nada, mejor cierra la boca!-se defiende Ichigo-gracias por sanarme Orihime

-no me lo agradezcas..es mi deber-dijo sonrojandose la joven, y añadio-...Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san ha propuesto, que tu no pelees

-Queee?-grita furioso el joven.

-lo que oiste!-contesta Uryo-desde hoy Matsumoto y ella seran las encargadas de localizar y capturar a la chica-

-en que demonios esta pensando Rukia!-

-creo...que solo desea protegerte-continuo Orihime,mirandolo fijamente-si yo estuviera en su lugar tambien cuidaria a la persona mas importante en mi vida...

Ichigo sin decir una palabra mas, se dirige hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidos los demás, Yoruichi estaba tomando un té, sentada a manera de turco, con las piernas cruzadas, y con los ojos cerrados, Urahara estaba frente a ella, en su misma actitud de siempre,la joven tenia la palabra:

-todo es un caos, nadie sabe como esta chica pudo dejar el Seretei, ni como entro a este mundo, te digo en serio Kisuke, la sociedad de almas tiene un pésimo sistema de vigilancia

-que si lo sabre yo!-dijo Urahara sonriendo-pero dime, viste a Byakuya?

-no en todo el tiempo que estuve alli-

-no creo que se haya quedado sin hacer nada-lo defendió Rukia-si el mando a Renji aquí, lo mas seguro es que el este buscando al culpable-

-siempre defendiéndolo-pensaba Ichigo desde su lugar.

-quizas sea asi, el hecho es que Renji esta cada vez peor, la fiebre ha aumentado y no se cuanto mas pueda soportarlo-

-algo mas Kisuke-añadio Yoruichi-no sabemos si esta chica actua sola o si tiene ayuda de alguien mas,ya que no creo posible que haya traspasado el umbral sin que nadie le apoyara,debe tener mas gente cooperando con ella y por consiguiente, deben ser igual de peligrosos,debemos encontrarla o pronto empezaran a causar problemas en ambos mundos

-si,lo se-dijo Urahara levantandose-hasta hoy solo Renji a sido el blanco,pero,cuanto mas debemos esperar para que empiece a atacar a otros shinigamies con esa misma tecnica?no podemos dejar que esto se vuelva un problema mayor,ella posee magia muy avanzada y si puede poner en jaque a los mejores capitanes con esa tecnica indetectable,imagina si otros mas se le unieran,seria quizas el fin de la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo escucho todo atentamente, no se atrevía a interrumpir el coloquio, sin hacer ruido, fue directo hacia el cuarto donde Renji descansaba, quería verlo con sus propios ojos no había despertado aun y Matsumoto cambiaba los fomentos de agua helada que hacían refrescar su cabeza, se veía mas palido que de costumbre, jadeaba cansadamente, el dolor lo estaba agobiando, la teniente volteo a mirarlo tristemente al oir que estaba en el umbral de la habitacion.

-No creo que aguante otra noche mas-

-no digas eso!-dijo el joven adentrándose en el cuarto-el resistirá, es un gran guerrero-

-Urahara no ha podido encontrar nada aun para restaurar su brazo lastimado…y no creo..

-escucha-Ichigo ponía una mano en el hombro de la joven- si existe alguien que no se dejara vencer ese es precisamente Renji, ya que no dejara que nadie le quite su lugar como teniente del 6 escuadron y tu lo sabes bien..esa lealtad que ustedes tienen por sus capitanes, es muy loable, y se que el luchara hasta lo ultimo para volver a la sociedad de almas junto a Byakuya-

-lo se-la joven quitaba el cabello de la cara de Renji- nosotros dariamos incluso nuestra vida por nuestros capitanes, Ichigo, pocos en verdad son los que nos comprenden..pero..un teniente..tiene la obligación de cuidar a su superior hasta el ultimo momento..

Hitsugaya estaba en la puerta y entro decididamente, fue directo hacia la joven y le dijo en tono perentorio.

-no solo ustedes deben de cuidar de nosotros, los capitanes sabemos y debemos cuidar de nuestros tenientes ya que son las personas en las que mas confiamos y en los cuales depositamos toda nuestra confianza!-

-capitan-dijo la chica sorprendida-

-y no lo volveré a repetir!asi que..ven conmigo, tenemos que seguir buscando a esa joven-

-Yo ire también con ustedes-dijo Ichigo decididamente-

-No,tu te quedaras aquí, Urahara seguirá buscando algo para poder curar la herida y Renji necesita protección, Inoue y tu quedaran a cargo de el

-y Rukia?-pregunto sorprendido

-Kuchiki es una shinigami, y la llevare conmigo-contesto decididamente el joven de cabello blanco- si la chica pudo cegarte, lo mas seguro es que la próxima vez pueda incendiarte-

-No dejare a Rukia sola!-se defendió Ichigo molesto-

-ella no necesita que la protejas..y si en verdad deseas una relación con una shinigami, debes aprender que no es como las chicas normales, es un soldado y es un deshonor que te preocupes tanto por ella.

El pelinaranja por respuesta, salió decidido a hablar con su chica, no iba a dejarlo atrás, no cuando esa joven estaba ahí y ella podía resultar herida, Sado, Uryo, Ayasegawa e Ikkaku estaban ya preparándose para partir y Rukia estaba entre ellos

-Rukia-llamo Ichigo molesto-que sucede?

-aun no recuperas el 100% la visión-dijo decidida-lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí-

-tu no me ordenas!no pienso..—

Rukia por respuesta, toma la mano del joven y lo lleva adentro de una habitación

-no voy a perderte!-dice consternada abrazandolo-no puedo perderte

Ichigo enternecido la toma en sus brazos y la besa delicadamente

-y yo no puedo quedarme aquí y verte partir, si tu vas..yo ire contigo-

-ella te cego! Y no sabemos el porque no te calcino con su poder..pero ..

En ese momento, oyeron que alguien entraba en la tienda con la consiguiente sorpresa de todos, salieron a mirar al recién llegado que no era otro mas que el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki


	4. Chapter 4

-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia sorprendida-

-es un honor tenerte aquí Byakuya-saludo Kisuke al recién llegado-

-como es posible que aun no hayas descubierto nada para sanar a ABARAI-dijo el joven altivamente-yo contaba con tu gran inteligencia

-lamento informarte que no soy doctor pero lo he mantenido con vida-

-no es suficiente-

-y por eso estas aquí? me sorprendes Byakuya-dijo Yoruichi con sorna-no pensé que te interesara tanto tu subordinado-

-se mando al capitán Hitsugaya para esta misión y no ha hecho absolutamente nada-

-disculpa?-alzo la voz el acusado bastante ofendido-nos hemos encargado de eso hasta hoy! Esa mujer es demasiado escurridiza y aun..

-ella me busca a mi-interrumpio el joven de cabello oscuro

-a ti?-

-no ahondare en detalles, solo te dire que necesito algo de ti,Kisuke, y yo mismo me ocupare de ella-

Urahara sonrio y dijo abriendo una puerta contigua:

-pasa y charlemos-

Byakuya miro a Rukia y se acerco a ella, antes de dirigirse con Urahara:

-toma-entregandole una pequeña bolsa-dale esto a Renji y que Inoue no deje de sanarlo

-pero Nii-sama..ella no pudo..

-Esto ayudara..hazlo..

Rukia asintió y fue directo hacia la habitación de Renji junto con Ichigo e Inoue,saco el contenido de la bolsa que era una especie de cristal en polvo el cual coloco en el brazo herido mientras Inoue estaba activando sus poderes de sanación, Renji comenzó a respirar mas tranquilamente a medida que la energía de la chica lo estaba ayudándo

-que cosa es eso?-pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

-ni idea..de donde lo habra sacado Nii-sama?

-y que es lo que desea de Urahara…nunca crei que el estuviera encargándose personalmente de este problema, creo que Renji es mas importante para Byakuya de lo que pensamos!

-que quieres decir?

-nada!-contesto –es solo,..que me pareció extraño..!

-chicos-interrumpio Inoue-Renji esta despertando-

El pelirojo se incorporaba lentamente, la herida aun escocia pero se veía mas sana

-vaya sueño en que me metió este tio..pero que rayos fue lo que me dio?-

-como te sientes?-pregunto Ichigo acercándose a el ayudandolo a levantarse-

-bueno..me siento mejor..que fue lo que sucedió?

-Byakuya esta aquí-

Renji miro a su amigo con sorpresa, su capitán?en la tienda de Urahara?

Byakuya estaba con Hitsugaya, Yoruichi y Urahara en un cuarto aparte, el ex capitán buscaba lo que el recién llegado le había solicitado

-estaba seguro que estaba aquí-

-mas te vale que aun lo tengas, que lo necesito para el amanecer

-sabes quien es verdad?-pregunto Yoruichi mirándolo fijamente

-si.

-y bien?-continuo ella exigiendo una respuesta

-la conoci cuando estaba en la academia y posteriormente cuando ingreso a las filas del 6 escuadron, ella deseaba ser mi teniente-

-antes de que Abarai fuera elegido?-

-asi es,su tecnica era muy buena,no era nada comparado a lo que habia yo visto,su abuelo le habia ensenado los conjuros que se basan en polvos minerales,que eran tanto mas destructivos que una liberacion de una Zampacuto,ella reunia todo lo que yo esperaba de un teniente

-y porque no fue elegida?

-creo que se debio precisamente a su gran poder,temian que se descontrolara,asi que fue relegada,cosa que no tomo muy bien ,segun supe despues de que dejo al 6 escuadron, desaparecio,y no la volvi a ver,pero era por mucho, mejor que Abarai en sus tecnicas.

-quiere decir que me quieren joder por culpa de una mujer despechada?-

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada,Renji se veia en verdad molesto,el que su capitan considerara a su atacante mejor que el,era una afrenta muy grande para cualquier guerrero

-Renji-dijo Hitsugaya-no deberias estar aqui

-este asunto me corresponde mas a mi que a cualquiera!ya que la mujer esa quiere mi puesto y por eso quiere acabar conmigo! Y si pudiera se lo entregaria de buena gana!I-

-no dramatices,teniente-contesto Byakuya impasible-ella te supera en mucho y la muestra es, que estas asi,deja que sea yo el que...

-nadie le pidio su ayuda!-interrumpio el pelirojo-este problema es solo mio y yo me hare cargo de el

Se encamino hacia la salida furioso y el capitan Kuchiki hablo con don de mando

-Abarai, si das un paso mas, estas fuera del 6 escuadron

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Renji sin voltear,dijo decididamente

-en ese caso,renuncio Capitan,ahora, dejeme a mi encargarme de esto-

Y sin decir mas,salio del lugar,Ichigo estaba sumamente furioso por la actitud de Byakuya que no dudo en descargar su furia

-que demonios pasa contigo!

-Ichigo-le dijo Rukia asustada de su reclamo

-el no debe hablar asi de Renji!el siempre le a mostrado fidelidad a toda prueba!

-apreciaria que bajaras tu tono conmigo-dijo Byakuya calmadamente-ya que solo eres un shinigamie sustituto

-tu estas en mi mundo ahora y aqui eso no cuenta! Renji vale mas que cualquier tecnica descubierta!y si tu no lo valoras,nosotros si!

Y totalmente furioso salio detras de su amigo,Rukia lo imito en el instante mismo que Byakuya le detenia

-Rukia..a donde vas?

La chica volteo encarandolo

-no dejare solo a Renji y mi lugar, Nii-sama, es a lado de Ichigo

-no te dejare correr ese riesgo-

Ichigo escuchaba al orgulloso capitan y dijo:

-Rukia, es mejor que le obedezcas...

-no eres tu el que decide eso!-y sin decir media palabra mas se encamino hacia la salida,azotando la puerta al salir

Todos miraron expectantes a Byakuya incluso Hitsugaya, ya que habia sido claramente desobedecido.

-desde ahora-sentencio con voz impasible-ellos estan por su propia cuenta-

Inoue, Sado, Uryo, y Rukia, seguian a Ichigo quien iba detras de Renji

-eh!que esperes te digo!-decia Kurosaki apurando el paso

-regresen a la tienda que no necesito nada!

-eres un maldito necio-gritaba Rukia furiosa llegando hasta donde el y tomandolo del brazo-que te detengas con un demonio!

Renji lanzo un grito de dolor con el rudo contacto de la chica en su brazo lastimado que hizo que todos la miraran un poco con susto

-solo a la mala entiendes!eres un jodido necio!

-vale vale!I-decia con una pequena lagrimita en su ojo-pero sueltame mujer que me desgracias mas el brazo!

-Renji, no puedes ir solo por ahi-se acerco Ichigo-es peligroso,eres vulnerable a su ataque

-ademas-continuo Uryo-no escuchaste?quizas tiene aliados que pueden acabar contigo y no sabriamos exactamente sus planes

-que no lo captaste Quincy de mierda?la tipa esa quiere matarme porque le quite su puesto!

-no me llames Quincy de mierda!-grito totalmente descompuesto el joven-todos aqui corremos peligro solo por cuidarte so-bobo!

-eso lo se-dijo Renji bajando la mirada-pero es frustrante saber que tu superior no te considera digno de tu puesto

-ya conoces como es Byakuya Kuchiki! no se de que te sorprendes!-

-a que viene ese comentario?-pregunto Rukia indignada a Ichigo-

-eh..bueno! a que no es precisamente el capitán con el mayor sentido de compañerismo que existe

-en eso tienes razón-continuo Renji-ahora solo piensa que no debi ser teniente de la 6 division

-Nii-sama,no piensa eso,Renji-tomo la palabra Rukia-su orgullo es demasiado como para ayudar a alguien indigno,si esta aqui,es porque le importas mas de lo que piensas

-a veces, creo que le importas demasiado!-acoto Ichigo con un dejo de burla-

-deja de burlarte de mi hermano!-le enfrento Rukia-

-el tampoco me trata a mi de las mil maravillas!ademas, deja ya de defenderlo!

-te tiraste a su hermana menor en su propia casa!no esperaras que te haga un monumento a tu valor o si?-dijo Renji burlon

-A un mismo tiempo Ichigo y Rukia golpeaban al pelirojo,mientras los demas se sonrojaban ante el comentario,en ese instante,Inoue grito "peligro!" Mientras cubria a todos con un escudo protector,deteniendo una cantidad de conjuros dirigidos a ellos,Renji miro hacia el lugar de donde venian y contemplo a una hermosa mujer,de delicados rasgos que lo miraba fijamente

-es ella?-pregunto el teniente sorprendido

-si-contesto Rukia blandiendo su espada-no te fies de su apariencia

si es guapísima!-

-bonita o no , quiere joderte!anda!no te fies de un rostro bonito o terminaras muerto-le aconsejo el pelinaranja

-Renji Abarai-dijo acercandose-te reto a un duelo

-esta tia esta rematadamente loca!.me jode un brazo y todavia me reta!

-tu tienes algo que me pertenece

-si te refieres a mi grado de Teniente-le contesto Renji-tomalo,es tuyo

-yo no puedo volver al Seretei,soy una rebelde,pero no por eso me quedare de brazos cruzados,antes te llevare conmigo al infierno

-si quieres un duelo,!

-te has vuelto loco?-pregunto Ichigo-no podras con su magia!

-y tu que me decias que Byakuya me hacia menos!si no terminamos este problema, me seguirá por toda la eternidad y no tengo su tiempo, Inoue, dejame salir

La chica voltea a ver a Ichigo como preguntando su opinión

-Kurosaki –Kun..

-Renji..piensalo bien..

-no me pasara nada..,anda,dejame salir-

Inoue estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Rukia le detiene

-No lo hagas

-Rukia-

-no te dejare pelear!-

-este no es tu problema-Le encaro Renji

- tu eres mi problema

-como?-dijeron a una voz Ichigo y Renji

-no te dejare pelear contra ella y punto! Haz lo que quieras! la que la enfrentara sere yo

-estas loca?-grito mas que dijo Ichigo-no vas a arriesgarte por este!

-Gracias!-dijo con ironia el teniente

-Ichigo

-Al diablo!no lo haras!que acaso estoy pintado o que?-los celos estaban brotando ya del joven shinigami sustituto que no se contenía-porque debes arriesgarte por el!como que es tu problema? Y que soy yo?

-Ichigo no es lo que piensas..Byakuya..

-LO HACES POR BYAKUYA?-gritaba el joven-anda!que eso me cabrea mas!

-tu solo piensas cosas malas de mi!-se defendió la joven

-pues hombre!que tu no me haces a mi sentir como el ser mas amado de este planeta!-

-que si seras imbécil!pues claro que te amo!-

la discusión estaba subiendo de tono entre ambos chicos.

-si!,me amas y te vas a arriesgar por un par de tios que para variar nada que ver conmigo!

-por una maldita vez quieres confiar en mi?

-como deseas que confie si tu deseas correr un jodido riesgo para salvarle la vida a este para que tu hermano quede bien!y no quieres que me enoje!

-Kurosaki..kun..-interrumpio Inoue

-QUE?-le contesta groseramente

-que tenemos compañía-dijo Sado calmadamente y señalando a 8 tipos que estaban rodeándolos

-Menuda mierda!-dijo Renji liberando su espada-ahora si que nos arriesgaremos todos!

Los 6 ala vez comenzaron su ataque en contra del escudo protector de Inoue que no podía resistirlo por tanto tiempo, la cantidad de energía era demasiada que debilito a la chica haciéndola desmayarse en los brazos de Ichigo, al momento los 5 jovenes se dispersaron y la enemiga de Renji fue tras el, mientras los demás encaraban al resto de ellos, Ichigo divisaba a Rukia entre la batalla con Inoue en sus brazos, estaba tentado a dejarla en un lugar seguro cuando Uryo le grito

-NO LA SUELTES ICHIGO!O SERA PRESA FACIL!-

-eso lo se!pero Rukia!..

-Kuchiki esta bien!no descuides a Inoue!

Un "rayos" se escapo de entre los dientes del joven que no deseaba dejar a la mujer que amaba en contra de enemigos tan peligrosos, los cuales portaban una espada que daba pelea a las mismas Zampacuto de Renji y de Rukia, Sado luchaba en contra de 2 tipos que no le daban tregua al igual que el Quincy, Rukia luchaba contra un chico que era mas o menos de su tamaño pero el doble de agil, Ichigo se sentía inútil con Inoue con el ,aun asi, evitaba los conjuros que iban en su contra, en ese instante se escucho un gran estruendo,Ichigo volteo hacia donde se había escuchado y vio que una parte del techo de un casa había estallado en llamas gracias al conjuro de la joven que había querido eliminar a Renji


	5. Chapter 5

-tu si que hablas en serio eh!-decia Renji a resguardo-no te sera tan fácil esta vez!

-porque no dejas que acabe con tu maldita vida ?-le contestaba la joven.

-porque la aprecio demasiado para que una loca termine jodiendomela!-preparando a Zabimaru-si tanto insistes en quitarme la vida…lo hare luchando como lo que soy..un Teniente de la escuadra 6!

-tu elegiste morir-contesto ella decididamente

Y como si fuese un grito de guerra, todos los aliados de la joven comenzaron a hacer explotar cuanta cosa estuviera alrededor de ellos, casas, autos, edificios, todo era un caos, Ichigo miraba horrorizado el lugar que comenzaba a arder en llamas, los gritos de auxilio comenzaron a llegar de todos lados y no sabia por donde comenzar la ayuda, la gente huia despavorida al no saber lo que sucedia, de pronto un viento helado comenzó a extinguir el fuego que amenzaba con propagarse, el resto de sus compañeros llegaba a apoyarlos

-no dejen que el fuego se expanda!-gritaba el capitán Hitsugaya a sus subordinados-pero tengan cuidado con el ataque de ellos!no sabemos ni como ni cuando lo ejecutaran!

-capitan!-grito su teniente-cuidado!

El llamado fue justo a tiempo ya que al momento de moverse, el lugar a sus espaldas estallo en llamas, Toushiro estaba en verdad molesto

-Eso no es de honor!no es justo que no sepamos como ni a donde dirigen su ataque!

Renji continuaba aun peleando con la chica, el calor alrededor de el lo estaba agobiando, no estaba al 100% de su capacidad y eso parecía que el infierno había tomado forma, en un descuido, la chica lo hirió en el costado izquierdo haciendo doblar al poderoso teniente, el cual caia de rodillas sosteniéndose pesadamente de su espada

-es tu fin Abarai-sentenciaba la joven-dile adiós a tu vida..

Y antes de dar el golpe final, Zembonsakura rodeaba a la joven distrayéndola aprovechando el momento para poder quitar a Renji de la línea de pelea

-no te sera tan fácil-

-Byakuya!-dijo la joven sorprendida

-no pensé volver a verte Mia..-pero no dejare que lo mates

La chica lo miro furiosa, en una señal,comenzó su ataque en contra del capitán el cual parecía que estuviera a su mismo nivel, Ichigo llego a lado de Renji y trato de ponerlo a resguardo del sitio que aun estaba peligrosamente en llamas, no notando que Rukia la estaba pasando realmente mal y su oponente la había puesto fuera de combate con un conjuro muy poderoso llevándosela lejos,y aprovechando que los demás extinguían el fuego, Mia miro el tesoro que se habían llevado consigo,sonrio y desapareció sin mas, lo que confundió mas a Byakuya

El equipo del capitán Hitsugaya, había echo su labor y el fuego estaba totalmente controlado, el pelinaranja deposito a Inoue en el suelo y notando la ausencia de su chica, comenzó a llamarla desperadamente

visto a RUKIA?-pregunto a todo, los cuales negaron rotundamente-demonios!RANGIKU! HAS VISTO A RUKIA?-grito hacia donde la joven estaba situada en un techo a lado de su capitan

-no!no la he visto!

-RUKIA!-le llamo-RUKIA!

El silencio era total,no quería aceptar lo que pareciera muy obvio hasta que Sado dio voz a sus temores

-Se la han llevado..

La noche cayo y de vuelta en la tienda de Urahara, Renji habia sido curado por Inoue y estaba cambiando el vendaje de su brazo cuando su superior llego hasta el

-por culpa de tu estupidez se han llevado a Rukia-le reclamo

-ya lo se-dijo sin defenderse ni alzar los ojos

-no debiste irte sin recibir mis ordenes

-lo lamento Capitan-decia sumiso

-ahora estamos en un problema mayusculo y una persona mas valiosa esta en peligro,mas vale que te manejes con prudencia o de lo contrario me vere precisado a detenerte,asi que no salgas de esta habitación.

Y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse,el pelirojo hablo.

-si soy tan poca cosa, Capitan,porque ha venido hasta aqui?

Byakuya se detuvo, y sin mirarlo dijo

-porque se lo importante que eres para Rukia

-eso no es suficiente-le espeto

-esa es la unica explicacion que te dare, ahora, obedece y quedate aqui

-no me queda aun claro su papel en esto, Capitan,pero creame cuando le digo, que siempre, le he sido leal

Byakuya avanzo hacia la salida y solo dijo un : eso lo se, sin siquiera voltear la mirada

En el salon de te,Ichigo estaba hecho una furia y nada controlaba su mal humor

-no debemos estar aqui!ella nos necesita!salgamos a buscarla!

-si tienes una idea de donde hallarlos sera bienvenida-dijo Urahara calmadamente

-Byakuya pidio algo para hallarla!

-y funciono,era un localizador de metales pero solo hasta que ella utilice su poder en un lugar al aire libre puede ser detectada

-maldita sea!-dijo golpeando la mesa sonoramente-esto no es posible! Rukia puede estar...

-si piensas lo peor,sucedera-le consolaba Urahara-trata de pensar positivamente y que ella esta en perfectas condiciones,ademas,la conoces de sobra,jamas se dejaria vencer tan facilmente,ahora tranquilizate y pensemos con frialdad

-es muy facil decirlo cuando se tiene a salvo a la mujer que amas-contesto Kurosaki sin levantar la mirada de la mesa

Urahara miro inconsientemente a Yoruichi,la cual le regreso el gesto para despues virar sus ojos con compasion hacia Ichigo,sabia lo que estaba sintiendo y se acerco a el

-Rukia espera que tu pienses con claridad para salvarla..no dejes que tus sentimientos te traicionen Ichigo..sabemos que la amas..pero debemos ser prudentes

El joven simplemente sale del lugar sin decir una sola palabra mas, el no poder actuar para salvar a su novia lo desespera totalmente, el lugar se le antoja enorme sin la presencia de la chica, asi que, decide tomar un poco de aire fresco, se encamina hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, la noche esta en total paz sin rastros de ningún enemigo,y por el cielo cubierto de hermosas estrellas,las mismas que días antes..ambos veian juntos.. se sienta en la mesa de jardín, descansado sus pies en las bancas y su mente rápidamente vaga hacia su chica, ¿estara bien?..¿estara aun..?..sacude la cabeza para sacar este ultimo pensamento ,y como si fuese una mala costumbre, recordaba que su ultimo momento juntos, lo habían pasado discutiendo..aunque eso en ellos era mas por cariño que por molestia en si… no podía vivir sin la presencia de la mujer que amaba, sin poder besarla, abrazarla e incluso pelear con ella, era increíble la forma en como se había acostumbrado a su presencia y aun mas, al haber sobrepasado la barrera de la amistad y convertirse en amantes..hacia mas difícil el momento, no quería estar sin hacer nada..Necesitaba saber que aun continuaba con vida, escondia la cabeza entre las manos que tenia apoyadas en las rodillas y decía muy despacio su nombre..como si asi, se consolase por su ausencia.

-Rukia-decia muy quedamente-¿en donde estas?

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-le interrumpió una voz

Ichigo sin alzar la mirada sabia que era Inoue, la cual se sento a su lado en silencio tratando de acompañarlo,el joven sintió su cercanía

-deberias dormir Orihime-le recomienda el

-tu dormirás?-pregunta lajoven

-no esta noche-

-ella..estara bien..-

-como lo sabes?-

-simplemente ..lo se..con Kuchiki-san es asi..uno sabe que ella siempre sale avante de estas situaciones..es una mujer fuerte y decidida ..muy al contrario de mi.

-tu también vales mucho, Inoue-le anima Ichigo-todos tienen gran valía en este equipo..es solo ..que ..yo deseo tenerla aquí, a mi lado.

-lo sé-lo abraza protectoramente, acercándose más a el-Kurosaki.-kun…

Ichigo se siente extraño ante este contacto, no es desagradable, mas no cree prudente que deba estar tan cerca…voltea hacia la chica, la cual lo mira con sus grandes ojos enamorados y el no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto, ella lentamente va acercándose a los labios del chico y este se levanta asustado de lo que la joven pretendía.

-Inoue..no puedo..-

-yo..-dice la chica totalmente avergonzada-lo lamento!no quería…-

-no! descuida, es solo que..Rukia y yo..pues..ya sabes..

-si..-baja la mirada tristemente-lo se, discúlpame..me deje llevar por el momento y por lo que sentía, yo solo..es que…siempre he soñado con ..

-con..?-pregunta el pelinaranja

-con..besarte..-dice la chica sonrojándose mas

-ah..ah...bueno...no es gran cosa!sabes..-dice totalmente apenado- yo..no se besar muy bien!de hecho apenas estoy aprendiendo!es que no tenia experiencia y pues…tu sabes como es Rukia! si se entera que te bese pues bueno!me mata!o mas que eso!es una shinigami! Y ..

La joven se acerca a el y pone dulcemente sus dedos en los labios del chico y dice un "shh" a lo que Ichigo se queda pasmado

-no digas mas..que cada minuto..te vuelves mas encantador..-

-Inoue yo…-le quita la mano gentilmente pero con el rostro muy serio- creo que deberías ir adentro…no esta bien que estes aquí..es tarde y yo solo quiero pensar en Rukia..sera mejor que…

Pero Ichigo fue interrumpido por una risa burlona, ambos chicos voltearon y se trataba de uno de los ayudantes de Mia

-que romantica escena!-

-joder!-dijo Kurosaki furioso-ese es uno de ellos!

-tengo un mensaje para Byakuya Kuchiki!

-DIMELO A MI!.grito el joven-y donde esta RUKIA!

-La shinigami esta bien..pero Mia dice..que cambiara a la joven..por RENJI ABARAI!

Los demas,al haber escuchado el grito de Ichigo salen al jardin en donde ven a Ichigo encarando al hombre,Byakuya sale tambien y escucha el trueque que desean hacer y toma la palabra

-no lo acepto-

Un "que?" De sorpresa e indignacion sale de la boca de Ichigo, que estalla en contra del capitan del 6 escuadron.

-que te has vuelto loco,imbecil de mierda?ellos pueden lastimar a Rukia!

-nunca he sido presionado por el enemigo y no dejare que suceda-

-deja tu orgullo y tu amor por lo que "se debe hacer" y piensa,joder!

-es mas que eso,es algo que tu no entenderias-

-pero esto no le incumbe Capitan-dice Renji saliendo de la casa-diganme donde y cuando sera el cambio!-le grita al hombre

-te di una orden-dice el superior imperiosamente sin voltear a mirarlo.

-lo se,pero la vida de Rukia vale mas que la mia y usted mismo lo dijo

-Renj-dice Ichigo sorprendido

-bien!en 2 horas en la vieja fabrica,ven tu,Byakuya y el shinigami sustituto sin mujeres,¿esta claro?si notamos una sola de ellas, calcinaremos a lajoven!

-seras imbecil!-decia furioso Ichigo-no te atrevas a dañar a Rukia! o yo mismo te mando de nuevo al infierno!

-eso esta por verse!en 2 horas!-grito desapareciendo

Byakuya se quedo muy serio mirando a Renji,quien aun se veia muy palido, este le devolvio la mirada en silencio, Hitsugaya fue el que tomo la palabra:

-Abarai...lo mas seguro es que no salgas vivo esta vez

-eso es lo de menos…soy fácilmente reemplazable..en cambio Rukia..es única

-no digas eso..-contesto Ichigo-eres mi amigo y no dejare que termines de esa manera, sobre mi cadáver-afirmo con decisión.

-Byakuya no dijo una sola palabra mientras regresaba de nuevo hacia la casa, Urahara le llamo.

-Byakuya…que haremos al respecto?

-ya los escuchaste.. tenemos que ir y hacer el intercambio.

-pero..

-solo iremos, Kurosaki, Abarai y yo..no quiero mas bajas en el equipo..y lo haremos a mi manera.

A la hora señalada, estaban ya los enemigos en el lugar, con Rukia aun inconsciente y amarrada en un poste, Mia se acercaba a ella y toma su rostro

-no cabe duda que es realmente hermosa..veremos si tu hermano valora tu vida, pequeña shinigami

Uno de sus compañeros da la señal de que sus enemigos se acercan., la chica sonríe y se adelanta mientras sus secuaces la rodean por todo lo alto del galerón, esta vez, debe cumplir su misión de acabar con el teniente, los 3 hombres entran lentamente al verse rodeados de enemigos, Ichigo mira a su chica y grita su nombre

-RUKIA!-

-tranquilizate-le detiene Byakuya, tomandolo del brazo-no seas imprudente, prometiste cumplir mis ordenes

-Si.,..pero..

-ella esta bien!-le contesta Mia desde su lugar frente a ellos-solo esta inconsciente, ahora, hagamos el cambio.

Renji hace un movimiento para adelantarse cuando Byakuya le detiene del brazo

-te propongo un trato mejor-le grita a la chica

-tu diras-

-la vida de Rukia y Abarai…por la mia…

Renji e Ichigo lo miran sorprendidos ya que ese plan es totalmente nuevo para ellos

-pero..Capitan!-dice Renji sorprendido

-cierra la boca-

-yo no pienso permitir que eso suceda! –reclamaba el teniente-Ni en un millón de años! Usted es muy valioso para la sociedad de almas!

-tu también eres muy valioso, Abarai-declaro Byakuya-mas de lo que tu mismo te imaginas, asi que no pienso discutirlo una vez mas…yo ire por Rukia..

Y sin mas, se adelanta y vuelve a hablar

-que decides? Aceptas?

-nunca pensé que el orgulloso Byakuya Kuchiki fuese tan noble de dar su vida por sus subordinados..me sorprendes..pero yo no deseo acabar contigo..no esta en mis planes…al contrario..siempre fuiste mi fuente de inspiración y que tus superiores no aceptaran tu sugerencia..-

-yo jamás te elegi a ti como mi Teniente-le interrumpió el joven-jamas quise que fueras mi sub capitán

La chica lo miro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que el le decía

-eso no es verdad-dijo furiosa

-jamas pensé en convertirte en mi Teniente, soy de los que piensan que una mujer estorba en en el campo de batalla, jamás escogería una como mi segunda al mando

-yo pensaría en otras razones pero me meteria en lios si las digo...-decia Ichigo mas para si mismo

-preferías a Abarai Renji como tu sub Capitan?-preguntaba incrédula Mia

-aunque no lo creas, asi es, siempre quise que Abarai estuviera a mi lado aunque no fuese el mas apto ni el mas habil-

-pero si era un imbécil!ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo hacer un HADO de verdad!

-anda!-decia Renji molesto-todavia que me quiere matar, termina insultándome!y el Capitan que le echa de su cosecha,bonita cosa!-

-y tu eres el que todavía pelea por el!ten dignidad tio!-decia con burla Ichigo

-pues no hay trato!-resolvio Mia-si tu querías a Renji Abarai desde un principio, en ese caso su vida sera la que se sacrifique!

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cambiar de color volviéndose escarlata ,lo que era una señal de que iba a liberar su peligroso conjuro, Byakuya dio una señal y los 3 jovenes se dispersaron inmediatamente, en el lugar donde estaban antes ubicados, 3 conjuros de fuego calcinaron el sitio , los jóvenes comenzaron la pelea liberando sus Zampacuto, Ichigo no perdió tiempo y fue directo hacia Rukia que la libero rápidamente alzándose con ella en brazos. Mia se olvido de la chica y fue directo hacia Renji, el odio hacia el teniente había aumentado en un 200%, Ichigo no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces..en esta ocasión, aunque la vida le costase, no iba a soltar a su novia por nada del mundo, y luchaba a una sola mano, sosteniendo el delicado cuerpo de Rukia con la otra, aferrándolo a el.

-vamos nena!despierta!-le decía entre la pelea-no dejare que te vuelvan a separar de mi!

-muy heroico de tu parte shinigami!-se burlaba su oponente-pero no podras con nuestros conjuros

Sin pensarlo, Ichigo activo sus poderes de Vizard y con ellos les hacia frente con mas facilidad a su enemigo que se sorprendió de la habilidad del joven, Mia estaba peleando contra Renji y sintiendo el reiatsu de Ichigo, lo miro asombrada

-pero que cosa es eso?-se preguntaba

-eso…es nuestro amigo! Que imagino tiene mas poder en una mano que tus aliados juntos !asi que, venga niña!esta pelea es entre tu y yo!-le encaraba Renji

-tu no eres oponente para mi!-

-Yo soy un Sub Capitan de la sociedad de almas y tu niñata de mierda., no tendras jamás una jodida idea de que es eso!-y al grito de "ruge Zabimaru!" Abarai descargo todo su poder haciéndole frente a su enemiga, que no se esperaba tal reacción de su oponente

Ichigo había ya dado cuenta de su enemigo y veía a Rukia aun dormir entre sus brazos, tomando su rostro dulcemente, trataba de despertarla.

-vamos preciosa!-le llamaba-no quiero verte asi..tu eres mi complemento…sin ti…no soy nada..despierta Rukia..

En ese instante, Htsugaya hacia su entrada al lugar con los refuerzos, cosa un tanto inútil ya que Byakuya había podido acabar con todos ellos, este, miraba el duelo entre Renji y Mia, Toushiro llego hasta el

-no intervendrás?-

-no..-contesto seguro-esa es su pelea..se que puede con ella.

Yoruichi llego hasta donde Ichigo y viendo a Rukia le aconsejo:

-es mejor que la lleves donde Inoue, si es un conjuro ella podrá curarla-

-si..creo que sera lo mejor- cargándola fácilmente-Renji…

-descuida, ya estamos aquí..y no dejaremos que le pase nada a ese bobo!.-

-bien..cuidense..-y partió con su preciosa carga con destino ala tienda de Urahara

Renji definitivamente tenia ya ganada la partida, Mia no se explicaba como era que ese gran poderío residía dentro de ese chico que ella creía un niñato sin experiencia, y ahora demostraba ser, un magnifico guerrero, pero su determinación y su odio eran aun mayúsculos, y decidió jugarse la ultima carta, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojizos y en el ardor de la pelea, Renji no lo había notado, hasta que Byakuya, Matsumoto y Yoruichi le advirtieron a un solo grito que el conjuro estaba siendo llamado, sin pensarlo, Abarai atravesó de parte a parte a la joven, dando fin a su existencia.

Totalmente agotado, el teniente cayo exhausto de rodillas a un lado de su victima, jalando aire pesadamente, Byakuya se acerco hacia el y lo ayudo a levantarse

-buen trabajo Teniente- le dijo con seriedad..-sera mejor llevar el cuerpo de la rebelde a la sociedad de almas.

-Ikkaku y Ayasegawa se encargaran de eso-se ofreció Hitsugaya-nosotros volveremos y daremos cuenta al Capitan Yamamoto.

-pero..Capitan..-reclamo Matsumoto- yo quiero..saber de Rukia

-Teniente!-grito molesto el chico con una pequeña venita en la cabeza-no estamos en misión social!debemos rendir cuentas al comandante, entendido?

-si señor!-contesto asustada la joven

Byakuya haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros, ayudaba a Renji el cual se habia ya recuperado, se separo de su Capitan

-gracias Capitan..ya me siento mejor-

-me alegro, pero aun asi, regresemos donde Urahara para que la chica Orihime termine de curar tu brazo-

-puede usted regresar a la sociedad de almas, señor, yo me quedare hasta que Inoue me haya curado

-ultimamente estas desobedeciendo mis ordenes Abarai..eso no esta nada bien-dijo Byakuya sin mirarlo

-lo lamento Capitan!-se disculpaba el pelirojo totalmente apenado

Y es que no era nada común ver a su superior cuidar tanto de alguien y el que lo ayudase a el, lo tenia en verdad muy confundido.

Mas tarde,Inoue estaba tratando de sacar a Rukia del trance en que Mia la había puesto, pero sin lograrlo del todo, aun la chica estaba en un profundo sueño, todos miraban a Ichigo que estaba sumamente desesperado al ver a su chica aun sumida en un profundo letargo, Orihime se dio por vencida al ver que no funcionada

-es inútil-decia totalmente agotada

-debes seguir intentándolo-le pidió el joven

-pero Kurosaki-kun…-

-solo hazlo mujer!.le grito lo que asusto a la chica al verlo asi, Urahara decidió intervenir.

-calmate Ichigo..porque mejor no probamos algo mas tradicionalista.

-que quieres decir?-

-pues lo mas obvio…besala-

-deja tus bromas estúpidas!-decia molesto el pelinaranja-que no estoy para jueguitos!-

-Urahara no bromea-le regaño Yoruichi-muchos conjuros no son tan poderosos si existe amor verdadero de por medio..besala, idiota!o acaso tienes vergüenza?

-claro que no tengo vergüenza!-se sonrojo Ichigo.-es solo que nunca nos hemos besado asi en publico!y siento que ella me golpeara!-

-solo piensa que esta a solas-dijo Sado con su típico tono de hablar

Inoue prefirió no verlos y volteo el rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Uryo, Ichigo se acerco a su novia, le quitaba dulcemente el cabello de su cara, y le dijo dulcemente:

-vamos princesa..es hora de levantarse- y acercándose lentamente, deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, de pronto, sintió que la chica lo besaba también y que tomaba su rostro con sus manos profundizando ese beso, Yoruichi y Urahara se miraron sonriéndose y el segundo dijo:

-no que no querías besarla con publico?se ve que pronto se te paso el pánico escénico!-

Ambos jóvenes seguían besándose sin poner atención a lo que decían alrededor de ellos, al separarse, Rukia miro a su chico y le dijo:

-porque tardaste demasiado?-

-bueno preciosa-sonrio el,acariciando su rostro-antes tuve que pelear contra un dragon para llegar a mi princesa…-

-ejem-se escucho alguien llamar su atencion,voltearon y ambos se separaron enseguida al ver al mismo Byakuya que los miraba de manera severa. Renji detrás de el, sonreía al ver el rostro de ambos de sorpresa.

-Nii-sama-decia Rukia levantandose apenada-me alegra verte bien.

-lo mismo digo-contesto el-aunque no me agraden los metodos de Kurosaki

-bueno-se defendia el joven-acepta que son efectivos! ademas de que soy el unico con derechos para despertarla asi...

-Derechos?-pregunta molesto-no te tomes tantas consideraciones!

-aah vamos!no te enojes!-se defiende bromista-si ya sabes que Rukia es mi novia!-

-Ichigo!-decia ella totalmente sonrojada-

-eso es algo..de lo que estaba ya enterado…mas no me parece del todo agradable, Orihime, necesito que termines de sanar a mi Teniente-

-claro Kuchiki-san..enseguida- la joven sin mirar a la pareja sale del lugar detrás de Byakuya y Renji, seguida también de Uryo,el cual le dice a la chica con cariño:

-tu pronto encontraras quien te ame, Inoue..te lo mereces-

-yo aun no pierdo las esperanzas, Ishida-kun, y no me rendiré, se lo prometi a mi hermano,jamas dejarme vencer ante la adversidad-contestaba decidida, a lo que Renji volteo algo molesto, esa chica no le agradaba del todo.

Al dia siguiente, Renji mostraba ya su brazo totalmente curado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el Teniente había podido dormir una noche completa, despertó al alba totalmente descansado y salió al patio trasero de Urahara ,pareciera que nadie había despertado aun, habían decidido quedarse en la tienda hasta ese dia,que regresarían a la sociedad de almas su Capitan y el. Tomo asiento en la mesa del lugar y se dispuso a disfrutar de un nuevo dia, todo era tranquilidad hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-pense que estabas entrenando Abarai-

-Capitan-se incorporo rápidamente-esperaba a llegar al Seretei para poder hacerlo..todos duermen aun-

-Rukia solamente, los demás,empezaron ya sus labores, debemos regresar pronto, ya que estas totalmente curado

-si..-mostrando su brazo- y eso es gracias a usted, Capitan, de no ser por ese antidoto que trajo. No Hubiese podido curarme, se lo agradezco-

-no lo hagas, eres muy importante para Rukia y ella para ti,era lo menos que podia hacer-

-aun asi,se lo agradezco profundamente y estare en deuda eterna con usted-

-es parte de ser Capitan, debemos cuidar a nuestros subordinados-

El joven se sento a mirar el horizonte y Renji lo imito,Byakuya era muy enigmatico entre mas lo conocia,los dos no hablaron en un buen rato,simplemente se sentian a gusto en la compania del otro

-Capitan- interrumpio el silencio Renji-puedo preguntarle algo?

-adelante-

-en verdad me considera de tan bajo nivel?

-a que te refieres?

-lo que le dijo a Mia,que yo no tenia lo suficiente para ser Sub capitan, se que en un principio...

-te equivocas, creo que la superas con creces-

-pero usted dijo...

-Mia estaba dispuesta a terminar contigo aun si sabia que no me agradabas, si ella hubiese sabido lo que en verdad opino de ti,te hubiese matado desde un inicio-

Las palabras que su capitan habia mencionado,lo habian dejado con mas interrogantes de las que tenia ,lo que en verdad opinaba de el? Que era lo que en realidad pensaba Byakuya Kuchiki?, lo miraba atentamente y estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho que alguien entraba,no era otro mas que Ichigo

-interrumpo?-pregunto burlon

-como es ya tu costumbre-dijo levantandose Byakuya-ire con Rukia porque sabes de sobra que tu presencia no me es del todo grata, Kurosaki

Ichigo lo miraba con cara de fastidio,ese chico era realmente detestable cuando se lo proponia,ocupo el lugar del joven a lado de Renji

-que tu capitan tiene la sangre realmente pesada!-dijo acidamente

-siempre a sido asi, pero es un gran lider-

-pues es obvio que a ti te trata a las mil maravillas!-

-pues jamas pense que me ayudara,crei que le caia mal-

-je je-dijo Ichigo burlandose-pues para mi que es todo lo contrario!

-a que viene eso?-pregunto Renji un poco picado

- a nada hombre! Y Rukia aun duerme?-

-eso creo,descuida,a partir de hoy se ira contigo,nosotros volvemos a la sociedad de almas

-eso me parece perfecto,prefiero a los hermanos de mi novia lejos de nosotros!-contesto picaramente

-eh!deja tus perversiones!-

-si tu tuvieras una chica tambien pensarias en ellas!-le dijo aventandolo juguetonamente-anda!consiguete una y asi no pensare mal de ti!

-jodete tio!-le regresaba el gesto Renji aventandolo mas fuerte ya que era mas alto que Ichigo el cual reia abiertamente,en verdad consideraba a su amigo como un hermano mayor

-pero solo me gustaria que me aclararan algo-dijo al calmarse Ichigo-

-que cosa?el porque eres un imbecil?eso ni tu mismo padre lo sabe!

-me matas de risa!, no, el porque las mujeres sentian el reiatsu de esa chica y tambien Byakuya, ninguno de nosotros lo sentiamos o si?

Renji lo miraba fijamente,a decir verdad, el tambien lo habia pensado sin llegar aun a una respuesta concreta,Ichigo iba a exponer su teoria cuando cierta mujer aparece en la entrada haciendolo olvidar todo

-no pense verte tan temprano-le decia con una sonrisa Rukia acercandose a el.

-por verte, sabes que hasta madrugo-dijo el sonriendo y tomando su rostro la besa dulcemente,ella lo abraza mientras el joven aprisiona el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, Renji se levanta y dice:

-ustedes si que dan espectaculos!insisto,consiganse un jodido hotel!

De noche,Rukia e Ichigo llegan del cine a la casa del joven,descubriendo que la familia no se encuentra,las hermanas de Kurosaki se habian ido a una pijamada de chicas llevandose a Kon con ellas para jugar con el a vestirlo de manera ridícula como era su costumbre ,y su padre estaba en una conferencia medica,asi que tenian la casa para si,el chico la lleva de la mano hacia su habitacion en donde tiene un hermoso dibujo de una rosa en el lecho que dice: "te amo",Rukia sonrie al verlo y lo mira con ojos de amor, Ichigo se sienta en la cama con su novia en su regazo la cual entrelaza sus manos detras de el,la joven sonrie y le dice:

-tu sabias que no habria nadie hoy cierto?

-me indigna que pienses eso,que planeara yo tal cosa-decia en un falso pudor-yo no quisiera terminar violado por ti!

-claro!yo soy obviamente la que puede provocar esa situacion por mi gran estatura.

El chico sonrie y la atrae mas hacia el.

-yo solo se,que no se vivir sin ti y que senti morir cuando te llevaron de mi lado,Rukia,siempre que te ausentas,me siento mas solo que en el infierno, y eso me hizo entender,que te quiero en mi vida para siempre...

-Ichigo-decia la chica enternecida

-no se como es que no me di cuenta antes de que tu hiciste parar la lluvia en mi vida,...que solo tu,trajiste de nuevo alegria y amor a ella, y simplemente,me enamore como un tonto de ti, y que nunca habra mujer que te reemplaze porque...eres fantastica

Ella sonreia con amor,acariciaba el rostro de su chico y le confeso:

-yo te amaba desde mucho tiempo antes,te otorgue mis poderes porque vi en ti,a mi complemento,yo tampoco deseo perderte Ichigo, solo quiero tenerte y protegerte,porque te he entregado mi existencia

El joven sonrie y besa lentamente los labios de ella, despacio,sin prisas,pensando que tienen toda una noche para gozar de ambos, aun con los ojos cerrados,le confiesa en un suave susurro:

-te amo, Rukia-

-te amo Ichigo-le confiesa ella en el mismo tono,y vuelve a besarlo repetidamente,ella comienza a quitarle la camisa para gozar de su bien torneado torso, el joven lentamente la deposita en la cama mientras se deleita con su cuello,dibujando cada linea y trazando con sus besos el camino hacia lugares mas prohibidos , desabotona la blusa de su chica el cual deja al descubierto sus atributos,los cuales comienza a disfrutar con lujuria de ellos, arrancando apasionados gemidos de su parte, ella comienza a acariciar acompasadamente su espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante sus caricias, el joven voltea a mirarla y la besa intensamente, esa noche, piensa hacerla inolvidable para la hermosa shinigami y demostrarle asi, que sera el único hombre que pueda tenerla en sus brazos.

-Rukia..si quieres que pare..-le decía en el oído

-la vez anterior dijiste lo mismo-le contesto ella mordiendo sus labios-no dejare que te detengas,.simplemente porque amo tu cuerpo y te deseo..

Ichigo sonreía de forma coqueta y se volvia a perder en el hermoso cuerpo de la chica la cual le ayudaba a despojarse de sus ropas, y contemplaba con amor todo su ser

-eres bellísima-le decía recorriéndola-jamas existira alguien que te ame tanto como yo.

-eso no lo dudo-contestaba entre gemidos-porque aun en la eternidad,permaneceremos unidos.

-sera mi promesa eterna-dijo Ichigo mirandola a los ojos.-que siempre tuyo, Rukia Kuchiki.

Y esa noche, se unieron una y otra vez demostrandose asi,lo mucho que se amaban,sus cuerpos hablaron por si mismos y de mil maneras, pero,...sera el amor en verdad eterno? O las intrigas pueden acabar con el?que tanto podemos perdonar los secretos cuando se ama?...

Agradezco su atención a este Fanfic, en verdad, que me agrado escribir sobre esta pareja, ya saben mi pedido, no dejen Reviews, ok? A menos que sean criticas constructivas..ah!y una vez mas..disculpen las faltas de ortografía, es que es algo difícil escribir en un Blackberry y entre clase y clase..

See you

M.L


End file.
